


After A Long Day

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Knight/Princess dynamics, Lady And Knight, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie and Elise enjoy a little private time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After A Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> _any, any, bathing another or being bathed_
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO, this is Elise smut. She's been aged up to 16 because post-endgame, but just in case you're uncomfortable with the whole idea.

"You've been working so hard lately," Effie murmured as they made themselves comfortable in the warm water. Elise nodded, a bit tiredly as she leaned against the other girl's strong shoulder.

"Nohr needs me just as much as they need my brothers and sisters," she said. She'd known the days following the end of the war would be busy, Xander had told her that as the royal family of Nohr it fell upon them to repair the damages done and make the kingdom a better place. She hadn't just understood, she'd embraced it; she was sixteen now and being relied upon so heavily made her feel grown up. "I'm glad they trust me."

"Of course they do. How could anyone not trust Lady Elise?" Effie said, drawing her closer. Effie's body was warm and comforting, both relaxing and igniting a small fire in her. They'd become lovers their first night home after the campaign, Effie as gentle as she could be without treating her like glass and Elise doing her best to return the favor with the scant knowledge she'd gleaned from talks with Camilla and Azura.

Effie loosened her hold after a moment, picking up a soft cloth and running it up and down her back, and Elise sighed happily. Even if she wasn't doing too much of the heavy lifting, paperwork and visiting villages was still tiring work. The cloth, the warm water and Effie's strong hands were heavenly against her aching muscles.

"Thanks," she murmured. "This is why I love taking baths with you so much...well, that and your company!" Effie just laughed softly as she undid Elise's pigtails, letting her hair tumble down her back. Even _that_ felt liberating right now; sometimes Elise considered abandoning the childish pigtails for something more mature, but others assured her they took her seriously no matter how she wore her hair. _Lady Elise's kindness and maturity come from within!_ So she wasn't in _too_ much of a hurry.

And Effie liked her pigtails just fine.

She felt the cloth move from her back to her sides, her shoulders, her stomach and up towards her breasts... _ooooh._ A shiver ran up her spine as she arched her chest forward.

"Oh?" She could practically hear Effie grinning. "So you're not that tired after all, are you?"

"Mm, not anymore...I think I'm regaining some energy!" Elise giggled, leaning back against her.

"That's wonderful...so you can be a little more patient while I finish washing you, then?" Effie teased, moving the cloth up slowly...too slowly, in Elise's opinion. She squirmed, trying to bring her breasts closer to those strong hands but Effie was taking her sweet time and when she finally let the cloth drop and brushed her fingertips over a nipple, Elise had to bite down on her lip to avoid squealing too loudly.

"So eager tonight," Effie whispered in her ear, cupping her breasts and squeezing softly. "So cute when you're eager, my Lady Elise..." Kisses scattered across her jawline and her neck, gentle squeezes and strokes to her breasts.

"Go lower," Elise panted, "please..."

"As my lady wishes." And one of Effie's hands slid down her belly, fingers playing along the limit between skin and pubic hair before delving between her legs, rubbing carefully along her folds. "You're so soft here. So wet, so warm..."

This time she did squeal out loud, followed by a series of moans as Effie's fingers slid into her, thrusting, rubbing and flicking. The hand on her breast gave a harder squeeze, Elise writhing in her lover's grasp as the heat pooling in her belly spread outwards, the flames climbing higher and higher until Effie's thumb rubbed her clitoris and everything _burst,_ Elise crying out her name.

Effie's fingers kept moving throughout the climax, only pulling back when it faded and Elise leaned heavily against her shoulder, panting and smiling.

"This is another reason I love bathing with you," she murmured as Effie held her closer, playing with the wet ends of her hair. "Especially when you let me return the favor."

Effie drew her in for a kiss, and Elise let her hands explore her knight's muscular back, shoulders, stomach, small but pert breasts. Soon, Effie was moaning and just as breathless as Elise had been moments ago.

It wouldn't end in the baths, they both realized. Elise would make sure it wasn't over until they were both completely exhausted.


End file.
